The Muppets' Great Disney Adventure
The Muppets' Great Disney Adventure is an Upcoming Muppet 2017 film to be made by Disney. Here it's a TV film, and will air on CBS on January 22, 2017. Plot Join Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo and the rest of the Muppets for a Disneyland adventure where they bump into celebrities and they go to Muppet Studios to host some segments. So join in, grab some popcorn, and join into the biggest Muppet Adventure in your lifetime! Segments #Disneyland Celeb Surprises!: Kermit, Miss Piggy, and Rowlf go to Disneyland and bump into some familiar faces. Gonzo teaches Thog how to open a lunchbox. #Reviews with Waldorf and Statler: Waldorf and Statler review Disney Channel live action shows, such as Jessie, Best Friends Whenever, and Girl Meets World. #Kermit Plays Minecraft: Kermit experiences playing Minecraft, and guess who joins him? #Nathan Fillon: Gonzo hosts a talk show with Castle star Nathan Fillon. #Cooking with The Swedish Chef: The Swedish Chef cooks macaroni and cheese. #Miss Piggy's Fashionistas: Miss Piggy and star Lauren Taylor try on some outfits for fashion. #Thog and the Bay Window: Thog stops by at the Matthews' apartment bay window when he sees Riley, Maya, Cory, Topanga, and Auggie waiting for an "unexpected visit". Meanwhile, Kermit injures his leg and Miss Piggy treats him into medical care. #Cook Them Deadly!: The Swedish Chef accidentally causes a fire while cooking and making a segment at Muppet Studios. Kermit, Gonzo, and Rowlf tell everyone to evacuate. #The Pompeii Ruins: Kermit and Miss Piggy visit Pompeii, Italy to see the ruins. #Sam Likes iTunes!: Sam the Eagle discovers an addiction to iTunes. #Animal Meets World: After watching Girl Meets World, Animal decides to make his own version with Animal as Riley, Monster as Maya, Sam the Eagle as Cory, and more. #Tim Conway: Gonzo and Kermit chat to former navy member and current actor, Tim Conway. #Bridgit Mendler: Gonzo, Animal, Miss Piggy, Thog, and Kermit chat to former Good Luck Charlie star Bridgit Mendler. #Bunsen and Beaker Test Riley and Maya: Riley and Maya get tested as one of Bunsen's project. Beaker " meeps" at a bird. #One's First Try: Rowan Blanchard sings "One's First Try" featuring the Snowths. #Kermit's 9/11: Kermit and the Muppets recall the September 11, 2001 attacks with them in it. #Kermit the Frog's Rugby Challenge: The Muppets play rugby. #Gonzo's Weird Nose: Gonzo reveals a dark secret about his nose. #We're Getting to the End: The Muppets, Debby Ryan, Selena Gomez, Jennifer Lopez, Bridgit Mendler, Cameron Boyce, William Brent, Mark Cuban, Lee Norris, Ross Lynch, Lauren Taylor, Landry Bender, Ashley Argota, Matt Shively, Tom Hanks, Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Booboo Stewart, Jaleel White, Tim Conway, Felix Avitia, Murray Wyatt Rundus, Kirsten Chenoweth, Skai Jackson, Karan Brar, Nathan Fillon, Sophie Reynolds, Peyton List, Kevin Quinn, Isaak Presley, Ariana Greenblatt, Nicholas Bechtel, Cerina Vincent, Malachi Barton, Joe Nieves, Kayla Maisonet, Ronni Hawk, Jenna Ortega, Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews, Ben Savage as Cory Matthews, Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart, August Maturo as Auggie Matthews, Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews and special guest star Big Bird say their goodbyes and sing "Fly". #Mahna Magna: The Muppets and most of the actors and actresses in the "We're Getting to the End" segment, sing Magna Magna, a famous Muppet song. Characters (speaking) *Kermit the Frog *Miss Piggy *Gonzo *Rowlf *Fozzie *Walter *Scooter *Bunsen Honeydew *Beaker *Sam the Eagle *Waldorf and Statler *Uncle Deadly *Sweetums *Julius Strangepork *The Swedish Chef *Lew Zealand *The Snowths *Animal *Monster *Thog Transcript See: The Muppets' Great Disney Adventure (transcript) Trivia *During filming for the segment "Thog Meets the Bay Window", Peyton Meyer and Corey Fogelmanis were offered a cameo. However, they failed to turn up. *This movie will not release in South Africa, Ireland, and Japan due to copyright reconsiderations. *Thog only appears in the segments "Thog And The Bay Window", "We're Getting to the End", and "Mahna Mahna". *'Hidden Mickey': Look in the segment "Thog and the Bay Window", you may see a Mickey head tagged on Riley's bedroom wall, beside the bay window. *The only segments Kermit was absent in was "Nathan Fillon", "Miss Piggy's Fashionistas", and "Bunsen and Beaker Test Riley and Maya". *Some Muppets were delivered very poorly: Sweetums tore a hole in his left arm, Lew Zealand's chest was torn open, Janice had hair cut out, Thog had his left leg have a hole during filming of "Thog And The Bay Window", The Swedish Chef had a wet chef hat on the sixth day of filming where it was soggy, Part of Rowlf's stomach tore open a hole, Waldorf's nose tore open, and Fozzie's comedy hat broke. **When Lew Zealand had his chest torn open and Janice had her "haircut", they had to be rewritten out of the special. ***Despite this, Dave Goelz repaired them safely. *The segment "Cook Them Deadly!" was originally supposed to be about Uncle Deadly brainwashing the Swedish Chef and Kermit was to save him. However, the plot was changed at last minute. *The segment "Thog And The Bay Window" was the only segment to be filmed in front of a live audience. *Thog was mentioned in "Cook Them Deadly!" by Kermit. *The "Mahna Mahna" segment includes such celebrities and Muppets as Felix Avitia, Olivia Olson, Ben Savage, Miss Piggy, Lauren Pritchard, the main cast of Stuck in the Middle, Thog, Drake Bell, Walter, Beyonce, Cameron Boyce, Animal saying "Maaaaaaaaaaa...!", Zendaya, Danielle Fishel, Mark Cuban, Booboo Stewart, Murray Wyatt Rundus, Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, Debby Ryan, Dove Cameron, Tom Kenny, Sweetums, Sofia Carson, Peyton List, Olivia Holt, Spencer Boldman, Sophie Reynolds, William Daniels, Peter Capaldi, Karan Brar, Lauren Taylor and Landry Bender, August Maturo, Skai Jackson, Rowan Blanchard and Sabrina Carpenter, Rowlf, Gonzo, Big Bird, and Mahna Mahna himself. Category:2017 Category:TV Movies Category:Films Category:Muppet Movies Category:Disney films Category:Muppets